The present disclosure relates to direct current (DC) offset from photodiodes and more specifically, to compensating the DC offset in a signal current from a photodiode. The photoelectric effect is the ability of many metals to emit current when light signals (photons) are absorbed. In optical applications, photodiodes can be used to convert light signals into current. This current can have an alternating current (AC) and a direct current (DC) component. The DC component can include a dark current component. The total current (both AC and DC components) can depend on the power of the absorbed photons. Furthermore, even when a photodiode absorbs zero light signals, the dark current component of the DC can still be present because dark current can be created due to the random generation of electrons and holes within a depletion region of a photodiode. DC, including the dark current, can be a source of signal noise and can inhibit electrical devices from operating properly.